


Love's Gravity

by mokiwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Other, Poetry, Poetry without structure, This is what happens, when i'm depressed at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites
Summary: Been sitting on this a while.Rarely is anyone's love, no matter what kind, problem-free and without its rough edges.Sometimes we love too much and mess up.
Relationships: Reader/Undisclosed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love's Gravity

Our love did not happen suddenly

There was no grand explosion

No moment of epiphany

  
  


It was a quiet thing

An uncertain thing

Atoms from the same star-stuff

Meeting and remembering

It was galaxies swirling around each other

Around and around and around

Coming ever closer

Until they merged into one

  
  


Oh, how I love you

As the Earth loves the Sun

Warmed by it

Pulled by it

The radiant dawn

A guiding light

  
  


How I wish to take you into me

To pull you down into my gravity

Down down down

Until there is no escaping

Until I have every particle of you

  
  


Our love was not copacetic

It was not smooth and perfect

Mistakes were made

  
  


It was a volatile thing 

A dangerous thing

Atoms smashing together

Catastrophic reactions

It was stars and planets

Ripped from their orbits

Flung into space

As galaxies collided

Oh, how I love you

As the Sun loves the Earth

So much that it burns

Refusing to let go

The scorching mid-summer heat

A blinding light

  
  


How I wish to push you away

For an asteroid to take you from my gravity

Away away away

Until you are safe from me

Until I have none of you


End file.
